As is well known, commonly used toilets are shaped in such a way that structurally comprise a bowl consisting of a body having a central cavity of round or oblong hole, with an internal trap that discharge in a base fixed to the floor and where the exit of the trap is connected to the sanitary drainage network, said bowl comprising an upper tank where a volume of water is deposited, which is connected through a duct to said bowl, wherein said ducts comprise a ball-cock supply valve with driving means for discharging water into the bowl.
A water supply duct from a water supplying source of domestic network or public network is connected directly into the water storage upper tank, comprising or not a control bypass valve; wherein said tank includes valve means controlled by a float element to control the volume of water to be stored and downloaded to the toilet, so as to dislodge micturitions and/or feces.
The toilet bowl hole comprises in the back part some orifices where are inserted fixing means of a lid that cover the bowl hole and a seat which are collapsible in a circular or horseshoe way, disposed below the lid and over the edge of the bowl hole, that is used for reasons of hygiene to prevent the user from having direct contact with the toilet surface, as well as provide greater comfort to the user.
The covering lid of the bowl consists of a solid body in a similar shape to the hole (round or oblong) and the seat has an annular or elliptical shape that follows the contour of the bowl hole, some seats are shaped like a horseshoe. Said seat is used so that people seat on it and avoid direct contact with the bowl surface; in some cases the seat is padded for comfort, while the lid allows covering the bowl hole.
When a female person uses the toilet, usually tends to lift the lid with at least one hand, which implies contamination, poor hygiene, etc.
As for a male person, is well known existing problems, as when a man only seeks urinate, usually if it has a good habit, lifts with his hands both the lid and the seat to avoid splashing the seat with urine and keep clean the seat, when the toilet is used to defecate, with the sanitary implications already indicated by the direct contact of the hand with the lid and seat.
But in many cases the man only lift the lid, or if the lid is already raised, they do not raise the seat, which imply that when they urinate, to splash and get wet with urine the seat, causing displeasure in other users and causing contamination of the lid that could be a source of infection for others users, especially when one of those users who have a bad habit and do not lift the lid, have some infectious disease contagious through urine.
In the prior art, were found various mechanisms and mechanical devices, hydraulic and pneumatic that allow lift the toilet lid and/or seat, as an example are cited the following documents as reference, the patent application PA/a/2001/006808; the patent application GB 2376475 (A), the utility model MX1636, the Mexican patent application Pa/a/2006/012503, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,291,422, among others.
Also in the patent application by the same inventor Carlo Gomez Espana Collignon MX/a/2009/005262 filed May 18, 2009, entitled hydraulic driving device for raising and lowering the cover lid and seat of a toilet, and actuator method, as in the patent application also by the same inventor MX/a/2009/009461 also filed Sep. 4, 2009, which has already been granted and is in process of issuing the corresponding title. Said application relates to improvements to the hydraulic driving device for raising and lowering the covering lid and the seat of a toilet, makes a remembrance of the state of the art and describes the major drawbacks of various devices that perform the same operation, which are made extensive to the present description by reference.
Mexican patent application MX/a/2009/005262, is intended to protect a hydraulic driving device for raising and lowering the covering lid and seat of a toilet, characterized by comprising a casing comprising two hollow chambers attached, one left and one right, the cameras housing a left rotating shaft and a right rotating shaft, respectively; both axes fixedly comprise a counterweight that can rotate together with the shaft within the chambers; each chamber also houses a left and right resilient diaphragm, attached and interacting with the counterweights, said diaphragms comprise at least one connecting pivot where is connected a supplying duct and/or working fluid exit to actuate-push the counterweight when they are inflated with working fluid supplied by an automatic system or by a contact driving elements system and cause the rotation of said shafts connected to a cover and a seat of a toilet, respectively, and which comprise at the back part, a left and a right connecting flange with orifice through which is inserted a left and right fixing bolt which is fixed at the ends of the rotating shafts with the corresponding counterweights.
The application MX/a/2009/009461 seeks protection of improvements for a hydraulic driving device to raise and lower the covering lid and seat of a toilet, of the kind formed by two left and right modules linked together, where each module has their respective elements and has the same conformation, characterized by said left and right modules comprise a casing, internally comprising an central transverse axis whose ends protrude and wherein said casing is internally divided into three semicircular recesses; the left axis end is attached to the lid and the right axis end to the seat, the opposite end being fixed to a drive plate of three flange, remaining housed in each cavity of the casing; each cavity also houses a cylindrical diaphragm attached to each of the flanges, which when are filled with water to press the flanges simultaneously causing partial rotation of the axes which being coupled to the lid (left axis) or to the seat (right axis) lift them together or separately or fold down them in its rotational movement when discharged; said diaphragms are connected and fed via a check valve, first adapted to allow the passage of water supply to fill up the diaphragms when is actuated one of the actuating valves by the foot or hand, arranged on the floor in the left and right side of the toilet, and second to drain the water and empty the diaphragms through a pipeline to the toilet tank when is actuated the toilet button to discharge the same and activate the check valve; said left and right valves of foot actuation are connected to a general water distributor and is connected to the water supply duct of the supply network which supplies the toilet tank.
In both applications the devices operate based on diaphragms that must be filled with water to drive some shafts through some flanges, which are attached at their ends to a cover and seat to raise and lower in their turns. The device offers multiple embodiments in the two applications, but requires of multiple hydraulic connections that make complex the assembly, the operation and activation by the users.
Also involves the installation of large, bulky bodies for multiple connections and water distributions and its installation is complex, time-consuming and requires specialized personnel, among other multiple disadvantages.
In any document located is protected or disclosed a device with driving mechanism to rise the lid and the seat of a toilet independently or together, in a practical, efficient and functional manner; comprising driving means by pedal or activation sensing means to actuate hydraulic elements that can partially swivel the lid and seat to lift, and with mechanisms for automatically fold down them once the water from the tank is discharged to discharge the toilet.
The device as conceptualized is novel and involves an inventive step because it has been designed and developed after multiple tests, developments, research, financial resource investment, personnel and supplies, which allowed obtaining the device which can not inferred by a technician with average knowledge in the field of information of prior art.